


Into the Wild

by Swiftarcher



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftarcher/pseuds/Swiftarcher
Summary: As the descendant of an ancient bronze dragon, it's Tythas's duty to fulfill needs of the Platinum Enclave in their war against the chromats. Even if that means venturing into viscous and unknown lands.





	Into the Wild

The echo of shifting metal permeated through the platinum halls as a long hazel haired man marched towards the triad of thrones. The man kneeled respectfully before the three individuals atop their thrones. To the right sat High Anvil-Thane Tholdruth Ashfall, the king of the mountain dwarves who's braided beard almost exceeded his height. On the left sat Matron Hasabel T'sarran, leader of the dark elves, leisurely toying with the spider legs peeking through her long white hair. In the middle stood Lord Clarion, leader and founder of the Platinum Enclave. 

"You summoned, my lord?" asked the hazel haired man.

Lord Clarion examined him with sterling blue eyes before cracking a smile. "That I have Tythas. Now stand and face us as equals." he called in a charming voice.

Tythas eased to attention giving the other two leaders a nod of acknowledgement. "You were successful in your last mission I take it?" chimed Matron Hasabel, spinning a web in between her hands. 

He unstrapped a large forge hammer from his waist and presented it to the High Anvil-Thane. Tholdruth gingerly clasped the hammer and began inspecting it. "By the Maker, ye truly found it. This is indeed the All Hammer." 

"All teh things I can make with this." He mumbled to himself.

Hasabel leaned forward. "So did you enjoy your time in the underground?"

Tythas winced. "I can't say I'm eager to go back." 

The Matron erupted in sinister laughter. "Alright, alright." said Lord Clarion, "I know you've just returned, but I regret I must ask even more from you my friend."

"Of course, what would you have of me?" he question.

"I've had Hasabel and her people looking into some recent chromatic activity."

"And she found something?"

"Possibly." he elaborated, "Theres an ancient draconic temple off the southern coast emanating a powerful aura."

Tythas clenched his fist. "If it has to deal with chromats then count me in."

"The thing is, we haven't picked up any chromatic activity around this at all." Clarion continued, "But even if it's not them-"

"If we picked it up then chances are they have as well." finished Hasabel.

"Exactly."

Tythas turned to leave. "I'll depart immediately then."

"Hold on there are still some things to discuss." called Lord Clarion.

"I'd prefer it if we could avoid going through Coven lands."

Turning back Tythas said, "I thought we were on friendly terms with the witches of the Coven." 

"A scale-bearer heading hastily towards teh south would pique their interest, no?" added Tholdruth. 

"You want me to go through elven lands then." he said. 

"I know it's a lot to ask-" tried Clarion.

He turned to leave once more. "I'll do it." 

"Hold yer horses laddy. I can make ye a suit of armor with this new hammer thats maybe of some use." called Tholdruth. 

"And I'll fetch somebody that I'm confident can guide you through those forests." chimed Hasabel.

All four nodded in acknowledgement and the meeting was adjourned. Tholdruth led Tythas down to Molten Forge and began to craft a masterwork. What should have taken months took only a few days as the Anvil-Thane finished up with his work. He presented the suit of bronze plate to Tythas. "This armor 'll help ye resonate with yer draconic nature." explained Tholdruth.

Tythas descended even further below Underpeak, the Platinum Alliance capital, until he reached Hasabel. She presented him with an elven woman in dark elven garb. "This is Amisra, an elven animancer." 

"Animancer?" he asked.

"It's an old elven form of magic used to animate things like flora or inanimate objects like rocks." spoke Amisra, "I hear we're returning to my homeland. I hope your prepared."

"Of course."

"Good. When do we leave?" she asked.

"As soon as possible." he said.

She pushed past. "Let's get going then." 

The pair traveled through the Platinum Empire for a few weeks before reaching the beginning of the Evergrove forests. Amisra explained the dangers of any non fey creatures entering the Evergrove and that even though she is fey as long as they are together the danger is shared. She described some of the magical creatures they may encounter varying from anywhere between small sprites to much more dangerous things such as a unicorn or even a hydra. 

Fearless, Tythas pushed through the forest's boundary and Amisra gingerly followed. The first hours went by uneventfully but soon things began shift. Shadows constantly moving, flora rustling, and the calls of strange creatures. Amisra did her best to keep the flora from impeding their path, but with every step Tythas aggravated them further.

Effortlessly, Tythas batted away a small swarm of sprites. Next came spiders that seemed to blink out of existence. With his draconic vision, he was able to discern the next spot they would warp to. After a few close calls the spiders were vanquished and peace had returned to the forest. A light giggling broke the eerie silence. "We need to move now!" Amisra rushed, "Dryads are extremely dangerous in these forests."

The duo quickly rushed through the woods but the giggling kept growing louder. "It's no use running you know." said a green woman wearing nothing but leaves and vines. 

"We don't speak with prey sister." called another.

Quickly Amisra animated the ground beneath her. Two large mounds of soil and rock erupted from the ground and rushed the dryads. The dryad simple smiled as vines wrapped around the golems, pinning them to the floor. A series of thorny vines lunged at Amisra. In an instant Tythas encased his body in bronze scales and absorbed the vine's attack. He sent a wave of flame from the vines back at dryad causing her to be set alight. 

Enraged by this sudden turn the remaining dryad stepped into a nearby tree. The two remained on guard; watching for any sign of movement. She emerged from a tree beside Amisra and with supernatural speed struck a severe blow across her abdomen. She clutched the dryad's wrist and said, "disperse." Instantly the dryad evaporated. 

Weakly Amisra said, "We need to move now..." before collapsing.

Tythas caught her just before she hit the floor. He clutched his holy talisman of Bahamut, the platinum dragon, and channeled the limited healing capabilities he held. Slowly he pushed through the woods with Amisra in hand. Hearing a rustling nearby he placed Amisra against a fallen log and aimed his polearm at the oncoming threat. A four foot winged elf came flying straight towards Amisra.

"I will not let you finish her off fiend." he declared.

"No. No you misunderstand-" she tried as he swung his weapon, but she deftly dodged, "I don't know what happened, but I can fix her."

He hesitated a moment before saying, "Do it quickly then, but let it be known if you try anything. I will end you." 

With a quick nod the girl flew quickly to the unconscious Amisra. She placed her hands on the wound and spoke a sylvan incantation. Her wound began to glow a light green as small strings of wood sewed her wound shut. Amisra's eyes began to flutter open. "Wha-what..." she began to focus," a faerie? Here?"   
Tythas looked to her. "This four foot, winged creature is a faerie?" 

"From what I remember they are incredibly rare." she managed, "So why are you here?"

"Well I'm from the fey, but I really wanted to see Eliphemri. Like really badly." replied the faerie.

Noticing the trained blade on the girl Amisra shot him a glance. "You can relax Tythas. She seems relatively harmless." 

Slowly he eased his weapon. "If you say so Amisra." he continued, "Can you walk?"

The girl helped Amisra to her feet. She slightly winced but put on a brave face. "Of course." 

"Good. You can head back then."

"What!?"

"You told me yourself that as long as your not around me the woods will not harm you." he said.

"Yeah but-" she was interrupted.

"No buts. Your obviously still hurt so I'm telling you to go back." he said firmly.

"But you'll need guide!" she tried.

The winged girl perked up. "I can guide you!" 

The two of them looked at faerie. "Didn't you just say you've never left the fey?" asked Amisra. 

"Yeah, but look." she said pointing towards a path through the forest.

Tythas whispered to Amisra, "That wasn't there before right?"

She shook her head. "Can you guide him to the end of the forest?" she asked.

With a bright smile the faerie replied, "Of course."

Amisra sighed. "Fine I'll go back, but if your gone for more than two moon cycles I'm coming with a battalion of dragoons." 

She touched one of the nearby trees and muttered a few words. Instantly the tree began to rumble as it ripped it's roots out of the ground and began to take on a more animated form. She stepped onto a low hanging branch and rode off. 

The girl looked back at Tythas excitedly. "I'm Maze by the way and this is going to be so much fun!"

He sighed. "Goodie..."


End file.
